starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Masakr na Ossu
Masakr na Ossu byla jedna ze závěrečných událostí Sithsko-Imperiální války proti Galaktické alianci. Dva dny poté, co císař Fel obsadil Coruscant a získal vládu nad galaxií, vtrhli Sithové do Akademie Jediů na Ossu a pokusili se zlikvidovat Nový řád Jedi. Masakr se tak stal začátkem Třetí jediské čistky. Předehra Po bitvě o Caamas roku 130 PBY Galaktická aliance kapitulovala a Felovo impérium získalo vládu na galaxií. Řád jednoho Sitha, který Impérium podporoval, měl však zájem zbavit se ještě jednoho nepřítele - Nového řádu Jedi, a během bitvy napadl jediský chrám na Coruscantu. Jediové, kteří útok přežili, se buď rozptýlili po galaxii, nebo se uchýlili na Akademii na planetě Ossus. Císař Roan Fel, který sám využíval služeb Imperiálních rytířů, chápal vliv Jediů v galaxii a neměl v úmyslu je násilně vyhladit. Proto vyslal na Ossus diplomatickou misi pod vedením moffa Rulfa Veeda, který se měl pokusit Jedie přesvědčit ke spolupráci s Impériem. S čím císař Fel nepočítal, byl vliv Sithů na jeho podřízené. Darth Maladi, šéfka sithské špionáže, oklamala velkoadmirála Morlishe Veeda slibem dosazení na císařský trůn, a přesvědčila ho o nezbytnosti zničení Nového řádu Jedi. V rozporu s císařovými rozkazy proto velkoadmirál Veed nařídil imperiálním jednotkám zaútočit na ossuskou Akademii. Bitva o Akademii Společný sithsko-imperiální útok vedený Darth Nihlem a moffem Yagem poškodil ekosystém téměř celé planety. Bylo zabito jak mnoho Jediů, tak yuuzhanvongských válečníků a tvárců, kteří na planetě pracovali. Akademie byla obsazena a poslední přeživší Jediové - Kol Skywalker a Wolf Sazen, se pokusili evakuovat aspoň padawany a malé žáky. thumb|left|210px|Cade a Kol proti přesileSkywalker a Sazen přehradili Sithům cestu na přistávací plošinu, a nařídili Cadeu Skywalkerovi, aby padawany odvezl z planety v raketoplánu. Cade chtěl stát v boji po boku svého otce, ale když jeho mistr Sazen padl, poslechl otcův rozkaz, odnesl Sazena do raketoplánu a vzlétl. Kol Skywalker, poslední Jedi čelící Sithům, padl v souboji s Darth Nihlem. Startující jediský raketoplán napadla imperiální eskadra Skull na stíhačkách Predator. Cade Skywalker si v hangáru raketoplánu vzal stíhačku TwinTail a kryl ústup raketoplánu do hyperprostoru. Dokázal zničit několik Predatorů, než byla i jeho stíhačka sestřelena. Cade výbuch přežil, ale na mnoho let ztratil s Jedii spojení. Z Akademie během bojů unikl ještě další padawan jménem Ellu Viss, který zachránil knihu o historii Řádu jménem Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, sepsanou mistryní Jedi Tionne Solusar. Následky Přes značné ztráty v řadách Řádu Jedi nebyl útok tak úspěšný, jak Temný pán Darth Krayt doufal. Téměř polovina jeho členů přežila a ukryla se a Nejvyšší rada Jediů přesídlila do skrytého chrámu na Taivasu. Sithové byli nuceni stopovat každého Jedie zvlášť, čím začala Třetí jediská čistka. Tato událost také otevřela oči císaři Felovi, který odhalil zradu v řadách svých moffů. Darth Krayt provedl převrat a zmocnil se imperiálního trůnu poté, co se neúspěšně pokusil Roana Fela zabít. Fel s hrstkou věrných uprchl a moffové přísahali věrnost novému sithskému císaři. Moff Rulf Yage byl za svou účast na masakru vyznamenán jako "Hrdina od Ossu". Výskyt *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken 1 '' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken 2 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken 3 (flashback)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken 4 (flashback)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken 5 (flashback)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken 6 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues 1 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts 1 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts 2 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon 2 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple 1 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector 9 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector 10 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine 3 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine 4 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster 1 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 45: Monster 3 (pouze zmínka)'' Kategorie:Bitvy Sithsko-Imperiální války Kategorie:Bitvy Třetí jediské čistky